Rising Sun a class of new souls
by kalt phoenixtail
Summary: Many new souls join the DWMA and many new surprises are in ns semi parallel to the main story line. Many authors joined to create a story with different styles of writing. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: neither I nor any others involved in this fan fic owns soul eater, or to my knowledge works in any way at Square-Enix and if they did I would have to ask **WHY FMA AND SOULEATER AREN'T IN A KINGDOM HEARTS GAME YET.**

Chapter one: my first mission

It was just another day in death city. The last class of the day at Shibusen had just gotten out and as always the request board was full of extracurricular assignments. But today only two people stood looking for their next kishin egg. One was a girl with her blond hair in pig tails wearing a traditional shibusen uniform which consisted of: a beige sweater vest, a long sleeve dress shirt, a red and black plaid skirt, and what looked like heavy combat boots a mister if ever you saw one. The other had blood red spiky hair and wore a black leather trench coat, with a white tee, and black denim pants and black running shoes.

There it was the mission I had been looking for Jack the Ripper. Just as I had grabbed it so had the blond miester standing next to me then I quickly removed my hand from it.

"You take it" I said returning to my search for my first mission

"Are you new here?" the mysterious girl asked

"Yep first day I'm the new transfer to E.A.T class Rising Sun." I explained

"Nice to meat you I'm Maka Albarn what's your name?" the girl 'Maka' said

"Phoenix." I replied holding out my hand

As they were about to shake hands a cry was heard from down the hall of "onii-chan" and the next second my head was slammed in to the request board by a girl with waist long black hair not braided, a red men's dress shirt that fit tightly on her chest, and a red knee length skirt with blue running shoes.

"Ow what was that for Clarice?" I asked holding my nose to stop the inevitable nosebleed from a broken nose

"I found the perfect job for us onii-chan." Clarice responded

"Really what's it called? And I thought I told you call me phoenix while in school." I responded

"It's called the mysterious tower." she said

"I wouldn't take that one if I were you." A voice behind me said

"Oh hello" Clarice said finagling noticing Maka "I'm Clarice why wouldn't you take this mission?"

Maka taking her hand and shaking it said "I'm Maka and I wouldn't take it because every team that has gone hasn't returned."

"Now I'm intrigued let's go see lord death" I said to Clarice starting off in the direction of the death room

In total it took them ten minutes to get to the death room the twisting and turning of the corridors was confusing enough but the absolute worst part was whenever you thought you were going the right way it turned out you weren't . So after finally arriving they couldn't get through the door that was until a boy in a black suit with black hair except for three black stripes on the left side followed closely by two girls with matching outfits.

"Finally come on." I gestured towards Clarice

"Hmm…" the kid in black mused as they passed and the door shut

"What is it kid did you know him or something?" the older looking of the two girls asked

"He was completely unsymmetrical." The kid said now in a ball on the floor

That was the last the two heard as the door shut behind them. The death room was the most amazing room in all of shibusen. From the guillotine arches to the moving ceiling and of course the tombstones everywhere. In the center of the room was a platform on which stood the current death-scythe and the most feared being in the world shinigami aka lord death.

"Hiya" lord death said in his high pitched almost comical voice "what brings you here today?"

"Hey we found a job we want to take but we need your authorization lord death." I said

"What is it?" The wised shinigami asked

"The Mysterious Tower." Clarice responded

"Ok but bring some of the others in your class." Lord death replied

By the end of the day they only had five others join them to go on this mission.

Two days later::::

All of them stood at the crest of the hill, except Clarice who was terrified of heights, overlooking the tower described in the mission specks. The tower was more of a castle in rough area size even though it had nine floors. They stood in silence staring at the tower.

"Hmm… does anyone have soul perception?" asked a kid in a white lab coat with a screw jutting out of his head whose name if I thought was Razzillian but liked to be called Raz

"Yeah I do." I said pulling my hair away from my eyes. "There is nine floors the top has one witch one weapon and one miester soul. The bottom floor has six witches and the others have around thirteen kishin eggs each."

"What?" Said a blue haired girl whose name was Rosalyn

"He said were out matched and outnumbered." Said her brunet twin Megan

"No I just think we need a plan." I stated

"I agree we need a plan." The red haired scythe miester said she didn't give her name

"A plan would help." The scythe Dakota said

"So than does anyone have a plan?" Raz asked

"Umm I have one," I said "but it will be very dangerous and we might not succeed let alone survive."

After this was said there grew a silence among them. The second drew on and if not snow fall the coat would have been unbearable. The long silence was drawn out even more by his anticipation for someone anyone to say "ha lets think of a different plan than".

The silence was broken by Raz saying "So what's this plan of yours."

"Didn't think anyone would ask." I murmured under my breath

"What was that?" Megan asked

"I said I didn't think anyone would ask." I spoke calmly "I mean why trust me we just met." I continued removing my jacket and setting it on the ground. Then without warning I tear the bottom stitching out of it and pull out five or six pieces of paper and puts one on top of the others "this is the layout of the first floor of the castle…" I started

"How did you get these?" The scythe mister asked

"That my friend is a long story of which I'll gladly tell you all later. As you can see there is four entrances the front, back, left, and right so I suggest we break into an equal number of teams" I said pulling out three of the sheets of paper "this is the left entrance I think Raz should take this one" I said handing the sheet to raz "I would like the Bogen sisters to take the right one" giving them the second sheet "and I would like you two to take the back" handing the final one to the scythe miester

"What about you?" Rosalyn asked

"Me I'm going in the front don't question we need a diversion and I can get you ten to fifteen minutes to get in position besides they won't kill me they'll want to capture me." I responded nonchalantly

"Why do they want to capture you anyway?" Dakota asked

"That Is another long drawn out story about my and her past" I started nodding my head to Clarice some five feet away from the overlook "and that's better told after this mission my friend."

Ten minutes later::

"Everyone in their starting position?" I asked

"Yeah" came Raz's voice came through the speaker

"All clear here." Megan responded

"All set." The scythe miester said

"Good operational time starts now."I said destroying a witch surveillance device

Raz at the left entrance::

The alarms went off just as he had said so what did raz do but break the door down. 'They're not going to notice' he thought and was right 'good infiltration was a success' as he rushed off to the point of which he was told to go. He arrived right on time to see them proceed past in an odd fashion he was chained his hands cuffed behind his head on his side was a blood red katana. As the last witch walked pas Raz struck using his dragon legs and arms he jumped and grabbed her when the others where far enough away he crushed her head into the floor. 'That was easy' was all he could think as he collected the soul and headed to the rendezvous point.

Megan and Rosalyn Bogen at the right entrance::

The door broke a little too easy but who cared they were in and taking aim. The shoot was perfect hitting the witch right above the ear the others didn't seem to care so she grabbed the soul and ran across the main hall to the other side passage just in time to hear "wait where is my sister?" "I think she went down the right passage back there." "I should get her" the witch said turning the corner not seeing the miester and bow. Bam another perfect hit their job was done so time to go to the rendezvous point.

In the back the mysterious scythe miester and Dakota::

"Loka why don't you just tell them your name?" her scythe asked

"They never asked." Loka said "time to go"

The sirens where wailing as she used Dakota to slice the bolt and ran to the stairs her point of attack.

When she heard "you guys are very stupid to bring me this far into the castle." the voice rung through the hall to her

"Shut up! We both know you can't do anything in your current predicament" the witch cackled

"So you think but I can do this."I said

Loka daring a glance saw that the cuffs just melted off like butter on a hot skillet. 'This I my chance' was all she could think "soul resonance, witch hunter" she yelled the green witch hunter glowing on her scythe as she attacked the front witch

"Don't turn your back to me" I yelled slicing the last two in half one with Clarice and the other with my arm leaving their souls floating there "good phase one done"

"Finally a witch's soul" Loka said

"I've got a question what's your name and what was that about." I asked scowling

"Well the witch's soul is the hardest to get isn't it but we just got ours in this mission so we don't have to worry about it." Loka said "oh and my names Loka."

"Fine but as long as that's all you meant by it" I stated

"What do you mean by that?" Loka responded

"Just hoping you don't say something stupid like '_with this I will make the world's strongest demon weapon' _or something else retarded along the same line." I said

"Well isn't that what we all want is to make our partners stronger?" she asked

"Stronger and the strongest are two different things" I said blankly "don't get them mixed up. Stronger means to play by the rules like everyone else. Strongest you get kishins and thing much worse than them."

"What could be worse than kishins?" the questioning from Loka continued

"You don't want to know." I responded "now is every one ready?"

Loka looked up to see the others gathered there.

"Yep where good. What where you talking about." Raz asked

"Nothing important but good it looks like phase one is complete." I said "phase two starts now there are ninety-one kishin eggs on the next seven floors, the hard part these ones can phase through walls."

"No way then why haven't we seen any so far?" Dakota asked

"The ceiling of this floor the floor of the ninth floor and all the outside walls are bound with a spell to stop that but be on guard." I said

"Then let's get this over with." Loka said

"Follow me than."I said next to the wall I press a secret button causing the bricks to fall down to revel a hidden door "let's go."

The door to the second floor opened and we could see ten kishin eggs sitting there waiting.

"Don't hold back" I whispered than ran into the room shouting "sword resonance" as the familiar glow of a sky blue witch hunter like technique flared to life on my blade then screamed "octagonal slash" as my body disappeared into the now hoard of kishin egg.

Loka shot witch hunters from near and far slicing at least a dozen kishin eggs. Raz just flew in and started slashing at them. I dodged all of their attacks and just kept going. By the time ten minutes had passed we had fought a battle up to the seventh floor, seventy-five kishin eggs had fallen and the others retreated up to the eighth floor. the fight had taken its toll on us all.

"I got this next floor just rest here for a bit." I said breathing heavily to them all "You to Clarice I'll be back in two three minutes tops."

Clarice sank down on the ground next to the door. There was an awkward silence till it was broken by "well are we going or not" This came from Raz

"Sure." Was the response from Loka

They walked towards the door. But where stopped by a voice as they reached for the handle.

"I wouldn't do that. Onii-Chan is fighting and using that you'll get hurt and onii-Chan will be sad if that happens"

They look down at Clarice as she continued "onii-Chan would be sad that's why he said wait." She finished smiling

"But he could be hurt or worse." Loka tried reasoning with the sword

"Onii-Chan won't get hurt onii-Chan can't get hurt like that" Clarice spat in anger

As if on cue I walked through the door and heard this exchange "Clarice I know I taught you better than that. Come on way to the tops clear."

"Told you he would be all right." Clarice said in triumph following her 'onii-Chan'

They all saw the eighth floor was a wreak all of the space was covered in soot as if a raging wildfire had just blown through the random sized holes in the walls didn't help the appearance of the room either.

"What the hell just what the hell happened here?" one of the Bogen sisters asked

"I cut lose it was fun while it lasted." I said walking through the room walking to a wall on the opposite side I grab something "and that makes ninety-one." Dusting the soot off of the red glowing orb and putting it into a pouch used to hold them.

"So does that mean we just have the witch to kill and the miester and weapon to save right?" Megan said

"No. it's worse than that." I say sitting down by the door

"What worse than another witch?" Rosalyn asked

What's up there is my problem the missions over go home and tell shinigami I'll be back soon." I said eyes closed waiting for them to leave

"So than missions over now talk." Loka says "tell us what you said you would."

"Fine the answers go as follows, Clarice and I are brother and sister born on the same day we were created as an experiment the second of four so far the forth is on the ninth floor…" I begin

"What do you mean by the forth?" Raz said

"There have been four experiments done by witches on the human soul each soul was created to try and make the perfect weapon miester combination the first was an utter failure two years in the boys who where both children of witches went feral and strangled each other, the second and third where done side by side but separate of the other one number two was me and Clarice children of the witch Vesta" I stop letting the words set in "I'm lucky thought normally male children of witches go feral early in life unless they inherit their mothers magic, number three was two children male both children of a normal human they saw them as a safer route that back fired and got half the witches killed as soon as they turned them into an dark weapon, and number four is one floor above us and was started after we escaped with our mother at the age of three and they are our brothers mine and Clarice's that is."

"What how?" Loka asked

"They were created just like us they were tortured and tested and trained to be what they are just like me they are as much family to me as Clarice is so it's my job to bring them back to their senses." I say looking Loka in the eyes

"That makes no sense what so ever." Raz says hunched on the wall

"It's a big brothers job to look out for his younger siblings and not let them stray from the path. As for the plans I got them from a good source enough said." I say turning back to the door waiting and realizing they hadn't left

"Fine but at least say you can win." Loka said

"There isn't a chance a can defeat him in the slightest." I said

I looked at Clarice and she understood then changed to her weapon form. I swung her in an arch to form a wall of flames behind us "go home" I said walking through the door. I set off running up the stairs knowing the flames would give me some time to do what was needed. I entered the room on the ninth floor melting the lock behind us and turned to face them my younger brothers.

"I'm guessing you heard me now tell me your name." I said staring at his pitch black eyes thinking how long has it been since my eyes and Clarice's where like that

A roar was heard from the weapon "yes Zane I understand" the miester said

"So your names are Alexander and Zane ha good to know." I said looking at him raising Clarice I had no plan and was running on pure instinct and my instinct said to fight.

The others had finally put the fire out and began to rush up the stairs on our heels. I could tell when they got to the door seven minutes into our fight but all their attempts to enter the room where squandered whether they tried to cut the now melted lock or when Raz tried to shatter the door with his brute strength. My soul felt as they found what I left the small holes to see this room from. The scene was me blood running down the left side of my face from a gash to my temple my left side and arm covered in gashes blood running down to Clarice's blade all the way to the tip then falling off the other miester was in better shape. I rushed him with all my remaining strength as he merely blocked with his butcher blade (A/N to those that don't know what I mean I put a picture up on my deviant art kalt-phoenixtail) but so was his counter attack at about the third blocked counter attack in a row the fight devolved into a fist fight each attack and counter still blocked till we finally broke apart panting our blood dropping down to the floor and pooling there.

"Clarice where switching." I said raising her into the air as her form became ash white then blows away as if ash in the wind reforming three feet to my left

"Brother, Sister do we really have to do this." Alex said to us

Clarice just smiled as I said "I'm sorry Alex but we do."

This seemed to anger him as he charged me butcher blade raised. My body turned black as soot as his blade touched my scattering me to Clarice's outstretched hand in the form of a rapier her speed was enough to ff balance him as she came in with a bustard blade in a two handed cleave strait down. The change didn't scare Alex as much as how close she came to slicing him in half.

"Stop playing with him Clarice and get this over with" I screamed at him

"Fine" she whispered pouting slightly raising me now a short sword Alex mimicking her as the three of us yelled "Sword resonance" and a blood red witch hunter like glow enveloped my blade then Clarice ran towards Alex the red glow illuminating in a great contrast to her green eyes. Clarice came with an above the head slice and all Alex could do was block just as she thought screaming "hook slice" as my red form grew a devilish hook piercing Alex's back then tossing him into the wall next to the door destroying the wall holding the melted door lock making it swing open reveling the others. Clarice had already started to run at him as he raised his blade but we would take too long and they couldn't transform fast enough.

"Just throw me." I yelled quickly whispering my plan to her through our soul resonance

"Fine." Clarice responded tossing me at Alex

While flying through the air the resonance flickered out of existence reveling a normal short sword as I shifted back to human form as my sword tip taped Alex's Bucher blade turning it into my foot slamming it into the wall as Clarice slid under us in sword form transforming back in a blinding white light and slamming her foot into his bottom jaw flinging him into the ceiling. When he bounced off of the ceiling not surprisingly the roof caved in over him burying him in bricks.

"You guys ok because if you are you'd better get on home this is about to get serious." I said looking down on them as the bricks shifted "don't worry it'll be a few so get going."

Although as soon as I say those last few words I immediately regret it. As the last syllable left my mouth the bricks are scattered like stones off the top of an erupting volcano. Standing where the wreckage once was is Alex just looking at the moon and its devilish grin covered in blood. His head slightly cocked to the side as he watches it through the hole in the ceiling as I try to coax the others to leave when he turns to look at us black velvet like wings starting to form on his back.

"if I go with you will I be able to see a night sky like this every night." Alex asked us

"maybe…but shouldn't you get help for him first" I say turning to face him as his weapon falls out of his form from massive blood loss and the wings disperse away from his back "shibusen has an infirmary."

"I think we all need a little healing and rest onii-chan." Clarice said to me

With that said we decided to just take them with us and let Shinigami-san sort it all out besides what trouble could he cause without a weapon.

To be continued…

(A/N this is my first ff so flame praise idk if you wish to submit an oc for this or a story suggestion look on mal for se ff collab under clubs to the other authors this is the best way for us to get together and discuses upcoming chapters and the best way for me to get said chapters would be by e mail sorry if it was to long current oc list will be posted on mal soon.)


End file.
